


Black Hole Shirt

by Pablo360



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Black Hole Sun, Gen, Hitball, Insolent Children, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pablo360/pseuds/Pablo360
Summary: Referencing a joke made onMinda's liveblogging Discord, in reference to the state of Max's “Insolent Children” shirt after a certain event in the hitball arc.  why did i do this
Kudos: 2





	Black Hole Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Referencing a joke made on [Minda](https://mindareadsoots.tumblr.com/)'s liveblogging Discord, in reference to the state of Max's “Insolent Children” shirt after a certain event in the hitball arc. why did i do this

In my bat  
Insolent  
Baseball hat  
And balls that hit  
Hides the face  
Giant snake  
And the shirt  
In my disgrace

Cooling breeze  
Autumn scent  
In the black  
My aura's rent  
Hit my face  
With the switch  
Aimed for the  
Enemy's ace

Black hole shirt  
Won't you hurt  
And quickly end the game?  
Black hole shirt  
Won't you hurt?  
Won't you hurt?

Stumbling  
Sore and limp  
Steal the ally  
Bully friend  
Times are gone  
For magic men  
And sometimes  
Far too long  
For snakes

In my shoes  
A gnarly flip  
And my youth  
Hope not to dip  
Heaven send  
Jeff away  
No one throws  
Like that, Cody, geez

Black hole shirt  
Won't you hurt  
And quickly end the game?  
Black hole shirt  
Won't you hurt?  
Won't you hurt?

Black hole shirt  
Won't you hurt  
And quickly end the game?  
Black hole shirt  
Won't you hurt?  
Won't you hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I know why I did this. The question is, why did I upload it?


End file.
